Goodbye Memories
by Akane Theresia Angelos
Summary: Selamat tinggal kenangan, selamat tinggal Shinichi, tapi aku takkan melupakanmu. Sekuel kedua dari Memory. 5th setelah kepergian Shinichi. Akankah Ran dapat kembali berdiri tegak?


Disc : Case Closed belongs to Aoyama Gosho

Goodbye Memories © Akane Theresia Angelos

warn(s) : ooc, au, Ran's pov,

note : sekuel kedua dari Memory. Tentang Ran setelah 5th kematian Shinichi.

rated: T

genre: angst/romance

Ran Mouri and Shinichi Kudo

Word –fic only- : 2012

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

Silahkan klik tombol x di pojok kiri atas, atau alt+f4 from ur keyboard.

~~~~~~_Akane-Theresia-Angelos_~~~~~~

_**This is the silent holy night . . .**_

Ini adalah malam suci yang hening. Dalam keheningan yang menyeruak diantara suara lagu-lagu pujian yang sayup-sayup mengalun dari tiap-tiap rumah. Diantara tawa yang samar-samar yang keluar dari bibir anak-anak kecil yang mendapat kado. Dan diantara tangis bahagia –atau mungkin kesedihan- dari beberapa orang. Kesemua suara yang tak dapat kudengar, namun sungguh ada. Seperti suaramu yang terngiang ditelingaku, Shin.

_**Where the snow fall to the ground . . .**_

Dimana salju terjatuh ke tanah. Memberi warna putih pada jalan-jalan dan juga atap rumah. Membekukan air danau. Di beberapa tempat bisa kau temukan, anak-anak bermain bola salju. Beberapa orang dewasa mencoba skating. Malaikat salju yang terbentuk di lapangan. Atau ada yang membuat manusia salju, menghias matanya dengan kancing hitam, dan hidungnya dengan wortel.

_**The entwined fingers . . .**_

Tapi diriku tidak. Diriku disini, mengaitkan jemari satu sama lain. Memejamkan mata. Lirih bibirku menyebut namamu dalam untaian doa. Saat kubuka mataku, aku sadar aku telah melewatkan tradisi makan malam keluarga saat _X-mas Eve. _Ayah yang mungkin dalam pengaruh sake setelah pulang minum-minum dengan temannya, atau Ibu yang sibuk mengurus persidangan, apa yang kulewatkan?

_**When my knees are on the floor . . .**_

Saat lututku bersentuhan dengan lantai. Bisikkan namamu dalam kesunyian yang kian menjadi. Memohon. Berdoa. Hanya itu yang sanggup kulakukan. Hanya itu yang mampu menguatkanku. Hanya itu.

"Shinichi," aku memanggil namamu.

_**I saw the snow through the closed window . . .**_

Aku melihat salju samar-sama melalui kaca jendela yang berembun. Malam ini indah. Langit malam yang gelap berpadu dengan butiran kristal putih yang terjatuh dari langit. Butiran putih yang terkadang seolah berwarna terpantul cahaya lampu-lampu yang menghiasi tepi jalan atau pekarangan rumah. Bintang tak terlihat. Begitupun dirimu, Kudou Shinichi. Dirimu bagaikan bintang. tersembunyi di langit malam. Tidak terlihat namun pasti ada.

_**The air's getting cold . . .**_

Dingin. Udara semakin dingin. Aku merapatkan sweater yang kukenakan. Bicara soal sweater, aku teringat sweater yang kuhadiahkan padamu, natal beberapa tahun sebelum kau pergi. Sweater yang kuhadiahkan, karena kau selalu saja terserang flu. Aku ingin melihatmu dalam sweater itu. Entah kau menyukainya atau tidak. Aku merajutnya sendiri. Mati-matian belajar dari ibu, akhirnya jadi juga karya pertamaku. Semoga kau merasa hangat, Shin.

_**I was cried . . .**_

Tiba-tiba ada air yang menetes ke punggung tanganku. Apakah hujan? Tidak. Atapku juga tak mungkin bocor. Dan aku tahu dengan pasti salju tak akan bisa menembus kemari. Ah! Airmata! Butiran bening yang perlahan mengalir menuruni pipiku. Membentuk aliran sungai kecil yang tak terbendung. Shinichi, apakah airmata ini menetes karenamu? Karena kerinduanku akan sosokmu? Tidak. aku menangis bukan hanya karenanya. Tapi hanya teringat malam natal tahun-tahun yang lampau. Waktu yang kuhabiskan makan malam bersama dengan ayah, ibu, dan juga dirimu dan Yukiko-san, ibumu. Tahun ini tak lagi sama. 5 tahun terakhir semua berubah.

_**Holding up the frame which contains the picture of the two of us . . .**_

Aku memeluk sebuah bingkai foto. Dimana disana terdapat foto kita berdua di Tropical Land. Senyum menghiasi wajah masing-masing dari kita. Tak ada beban. Tak ada kesedihan. Seakan dunia diperuntukkan hanya untuk kita saat itu. menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh. Dan berakir dengan menonton hanabi di tepi danau. Best spot untuk melihat bunga api yang menari di langit malam. Tak terasa airmata mulai mengering. Membuatku sadar aku telah cukup lama memeluk fotomu.

_**Lying on the bed and start remembering our memories together . . .**_

Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Memejamkan mataku sesaat dan memutar semua kenangan kita bagaikan sebuah film. Tawamu. Suaramu. Senyum yang menghiasi wajahmu. Saat dimana kau mengecup keningku. Saat dimana jemari kita saling bertautan. Aku merindukan semua masa itu. Bisakah waktu terulang?

_**Will santa came today, and grant me just one wish?**_

Di malam natal, apa santa akan datang? Apa dia akan datang dan memberi kado? Pada setiap orang. Pada anak-anak kecil yang meyakini frasa 'Santa is real'. Apa dia akan datang? Dalam kereta yang ditarik rusa seperti dalam dongeng. Membawa karung berisi setumpuk hadiah. Berteriak dan melemparkan kado itu satu-persatu hingga habis. Waktu kecil, aku percaya. Tapi saat aku beranjak dewasa, aku menemukan kenyataan bahwa kado-kado dibawah pohon natal atau di kaus kaki yang tergantung dekat perapian adalah kado dari ayah dan ibu. Jadi apakah santa itu nyata? Apa santa akan datang? Aku punya satu permintaan. Bisakah santa memberiku kado istimewa hari ini? aku ingin, dalam mimpiku saja, meski hanya untuk beberapa menit. Aku ingin bertemu Shinichi.

_**I want to meet the person i love so much since i was a little girl . . .**_

Aku ingin bertemu dengan sosok yang begitu kusayangi semenjak masih kecil. Aku ingin betemu dengan teman sepermainanku itu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan sosok detektif SMA yang dijuluki Holmes era Heisei itu. Aku ingin. Bisakah?

_**Even just a dream . . .**_

Meski hanya dalam mimpi. Meski tak sanggup menuntaskan hasrat kerinduan. Meski saat terbangun aku akan melupakan hampir 50% dari mimpi itu. Meski tak nyata. Tapi aku ingin. Melihatmu. Menyentuhmu. Memelukmu, Shinichi Kudou.

_**Even just a minutes, i will sleep . . .**_

Walau hanya satu menit, aku akan tidur. Aku akan bermimpi. Aku akan mewujudkannya. Satu menit yang paling berharga dalam saat ini. Satu menit yang membuat 5 tahun terasa tak ada. Satu menit yang kuharapkan dari doa-doa yang kupanjatkan. Kumohon, beri waktu satu menit bagiku memimpikanmu. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, mencoba menarik rasa kantuk. Mencoba memasuki alam mimpi. Namun mata ini tak juga terpejam.

_**I could feel the tears back on my left eyes . . .**_

Aku merasa mata kiriku menghangat. Dan saat kusentuh dengan jemariku, terasa basah. Airmata menetes kembali. Semakin aku mencoba menutup mata dan ingin menghentikan airmata ini, semakin ia keluar. Sesaat teringat dirimu, Shinichi. Dirimu yang pasti akan menghapus airmata ini. Kau yang pernah berkata bahwa tidak seharusnya wanita menangis. Karena kecantikan mereka akan berkurang. Maaf, aku menangis. Aku menangis untukmu. Dan tanpa kusadari aku tertidur. Dengan airmata yang mengering disudut mata. Dengan hidung memerah. Dengan tetap memeluk frame foto kita berdua. Aku memasuki alam mimpi.

_**I whisper softly, only i could hear the voice ; wishing you never leave me . . .**_

"Shinichi..." aku memimpikanmu, aku berbisik dalam tidurku.

Berharap kau tak pernah pergi meninggalkanku. Dalam mimpi itu aku bersamamu. Lalu kau perlahan berbalik. Punggungmu seakan terus menjauhiku. Aku berteriak memanggilmu tapi tak kau indahkan. Aku mengejarmu, tapi dirimu tetap tak terjangkau. Dan ketika sosokmu telah sepenuhnya menghilang, aku terjatuh. Berteriak memanggilmu dengan kencang. Dan saat kubuka mataku, waktu telah berlalu begitu lama. Ini sudah pagi. Hari ini natal. Aku bergegas membersihkan tubuhku dan bersiap-siap mengikuti misa pagi.

Misa natal telah berakhir. Lagu-lagu pujian mengalun. Lonceng berdentang. Semua orang saling bersalaman. Aku membuka telepon genggamku. Membalas beberapa email ucapan selamat. Semua kegembiraan yang dirasakan. Melihat gadis-gadis kecil memegang kado hasil acara tukar kado, membuatku tersenyum singkat. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke toko bunga yang terletak 1 blok dari sini. Pilihanku jatuh pada bunga lily putih. Lily putih berarti kemurnian. Semurni rasa ini –mungkin bisa kudefinisikan dengan cinta atau kasih- padamu.

_**I end up putting the lily flower on the ground . . .**_

Aku menaiki taksi dan berhenti tepat di areal pemakaman. Aku menuju ke pembaringan abadi mu. Menyusuri satu-persatu nama yang tertera di nisan dan berhenti tepat di sebuah makam. Aku menaruh buket lily putih yang telah kupersiapkan. Aku mengaitkan kedua jemariku satu sama lain dan mulai berdoa. Memejamkan mataku dan membiarkan angin yang berhembus memainkan ujung-ujung rambutku. Saat angin menyapu wajahku, lagi-lagi airmataku terjatuh. Aku membuka mata dan menyeka airmata yang perlahan membasahi pipiku.

_**I saw your name, I saw your born date, and i saw the date you leave me alone behind . . .**_

'Disini terbaring,  
Kekasih kami,  
Anak kami,  
Teman kami,  
Sahabat kami,  
Saudara kami,  
May he rest in peace,  
Shinichi Kudo'

Aku membaca tulisan di nisan. Aku melihat namamu terpatri disana. Aku tersenyum singkat dan mulai mengusap nisanmu.

"Shinichi, ini natal ke-5 yang kujalani tanpamu. Semoga kau tenang disana. Maafkan aku, mulai saat ini aku tidak akan menangis terlalu sering lagi. Aku . . . akan mencoba melupakanmu." Aku mulai berbicara.

"Kau disini, Ran?" sebuah suara membuatku menolehkan kepalaku sejenak.

"Heiji, Kazuha!" aku tersenyum dan menyapa mereka.

Heiji, putra kepala kepolisian Osaka, adalah sahabat sekaligus rival Shinichi sebagai detektif. Kalau Heiji dikenal sebagai detektif hebat dari barat, maka Shinichi dikenal dari timur. Mereka mirip. Kazuha, berstatus teman sejak kecil Heiji, -atau boleh kau sebut pacar, mereka malu mengakuinya-, kurang lebih sama denganku. Menguasai beladiri dan ponytail yang manis adalah ciri khas Kazuha.

"Mengunjungi sahabat," Kazuha tersenyum dan meletakkan setangkai Carnation pink diatas pusara.

"Aku takkan melupakanmu," aku berucap.

"Eh?" Kazuha sedikit terkejut.

"Itu arti Carnation pink. Kami takkan melupakan seorang sahabat, meski dia bahkan sudah pergi dan meninggalkan kita." Heiji menjawab.

_**I could sense the feelings of loneliness**_

Sesaat, aku merasakan kesepian. Aku teringat semuanya. Disini dingin. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendapat kehangatan. Kazuha memelukku. Hangat.

"Ran, kau tahu, saat manusia mati dan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, mereka hanya akan tetap hidup dan abadi melalui kenangan manusia-manusia lainnya. Begitupun Shinichi, ia akan abadi, sebagai seorang sahabat, kekasih, putra, dan rekan. Ia abadi dalam pikiran dan ingatan kita." Heiji berbicara sembari menatap pusara Shinichi.

"Dan ketika semua kenangan itu menghilang, saat itulah manusia benar-benar mati. Orang yang kita sayang, tak seharusnya kita biarkan menghilang, bukan?" Kazuha melanjutkan.

"Kau boleh melupakan semua kesedihanmu, tapi jangan menghapus semua ingatan tentang Shinichi. Tetap kenang dia, yang pernah menjadi bagian dari dunia ini, meski nanti kau kelak menikah dengan orang lain." Sebuah suara melanjutkan ucapan Kazuha.

"Shiho-chan!" aku sedikit terkejut melihat Shiho datang.

"Ini natal pertama aku datang kesini, setelah 4 tahun di negeri orang." Shiho tersenyum singkat.

"Souka," aku balas tersenyum.

Shiho meletakkan setangkai white periwinkle, bunga yang berarti 'pleasure of memory'. Aku hanya tersenyum singkat. Memandang nisan pualam berukirkan namamu, Shinichi Kudou. Melihat ragam bunga yang memiliki arti berbeda-beda terletak bersisian di tempat peristirahatan abadimu.

Aku sudah putuskan, takkan melupakanmu. Tapi aku pun memutuskan takkan lagi menangis karena kesedihan. Saat manusia meninggalkan dunia fana ini, saat itu mungkin ada kesedihan yang dirasa mereka yang ditinggalkan. 5 tahun. Cukup. Di penghujung tahun ini, semua akan berubah. Aku akan menjadi sosok yang kuat. Suatu hari aku akan temukan, sosok yang sanggup mengobati luka hati ini. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan mengenangmu sebagai sosok yang paling berharga di dalam hatiku. Hanya sampai aku menemukan seseorang yang akan datang padaku dan menawarkan kebahagiaan.

Kulihat Shiho sedang memejamkan matanya. Masih berdoa barangkali. Heiji dan Kazuha pun demikian. Aku menutup mataku. Salju masih turun. Aku merapatkan syal yang melilit leherku. Telepon selularku bergetar, ada pesan masuk rupanya.

'_Ran, keluargaku mengadakan pesta, kau mau datang? Ajak saja teman-teman yang lain.  
Ps : jangan lupa membawa kado. '_

_-Sonoko-_

Kulihat semua sudah selesai berdoa. Aku tersenyum memandang mereka bergantian satuu persatu.

"Ada yang ingin pesta malam ini?" aku bertanya.

"Yeah! It's Christmas! Party! Santa's coming tonight!" Heiji mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"How old are you, Tantei-san?" Shiho mencibir.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Kami berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman. Satu dua langkah kami menoleh kebelakang. Kemudian tersenyum singkat dan melanjutkan langkah.

'Selamat tinggal, Shin. Semoga kau tenang disana. Kami –tepatnya aku- akan melanjutkan hidup . Tapi kami takkan pernah melupakanmu.' Aku berbicara dalam hati.

I wonder why, the sun always smiling in the morning.

I wonder why, the rainbow always show up, after the black thunder and strom ruining all day long.

I wonder why the stars hide in the darkness place, waiting for the moon to showing themselves together.

I wonder why the birds singing their morning song everyday without losing their melody through the sounds of vehicle.

And I wonder why can't i forget you, even just a minutes, even just a seconds.

Semua pertanyaan yang entah kapan akan kutemukan jawabannya. Biarlah semua menjadi rahasia. Biarlah waktu yang perlahan menjawabnya. Karena beberapa hal memang lebih baik dibiarkan seperti ini.

Karena manusia hidup menjalani sebuah skenario besar, dimana Tuhan yang menjadi sutradara. Seluruh bumi ini adalah bagaikan panggung. Sedangkan semua didalamnya adalah aktris dan aktor beserta properti.

Selamat tinggal, tapi aku takkan melupakanmu, seseorang yang akan selalu ada di hatiku yang terdalam, Shinichi Kudo.

-OWARI-

Fic ini aneh, kah? ( o.o)/

Saya membuat berdasarkan apa yang terlintas saja. Apabila ada kritik dan saran, mohon disampaikan melalui review, terima kasih sudah membaca.

Bersama ini, Naka ucapkan 'SELAMAT MENYAMBUT TAHUN BARU 2013' semoga akan menjadi tahun yang lebih indah, damai, dan tentunya lebih baik lagi. \( ^_^ )/


End file.
